Warriorstuck
by Purrfect iNSaNiTY
Summary: For lack of a better title. Basically I take the four Clans, except with all my own cats, plus warriors versions of the main HS characters. As for ThunderClan, Allegiances are fine, however, I do need help with the other Clans, so feel free to submit cats in PM! And please don't submit any warriors versions of hs characters, I already have all of those.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES  
**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER  
**

** Rainstar -** a blue-grey she-cat with darker dapples and

a white tail tip

**DEPUTY**

**Stonetalon -** a gray tom with dark dapples, dark blue eyes and

extremely long claws

**Apprentice, Stormpaw**

**MEDICIN CAT  
**

**Tawnypool -** brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Frostpaw**

**WARRIORS**

**Sootfang -** short-haired gray tom with small, darker splotches

**Ravenwing - ** short-haired gray she-cat with thin stripes and small

splotches

** Apprentice, Hazelpaw**

**Goldenflame -** long-haired tom with golden fur and amber stripes

**Apprentice, Mudpaw**

**Moss-stripe -** extremely long-furred dark gray tabby tom with dark

green eyes

**Apprentice, Russetpaw**

**Splashfeather -** long-furred white she-cat with black splotches and

bright blue eyes

**Apprentice, Hollypaw**

**Flamemask -** short-haired orange she-cat with darker paws, tail, ears

muzzle, nose, and eyes

**Apprentice, Mistpaw**

** Firefoot -** short-haired orange tom with red tail tip, ears, and paws

**Crowstream -** short-haired black tom with darker stripes and green

eyes

**Mothfang -** light brown mottled tabby she-cat with fiery blue eyes

**Apprentice, Wasp-paw**

**Wavestreak -** short-haired white tom with gray splotches and ice-blue

eyes

**Apprentice, Breezepaw**

**Pineclaw -** orange-furred long-hair tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Spottedpaw**

**Dawnclaw -** cream colored tabby she-cat with blue eyes

** Featherfall -** long-haired silver tabby she-cat with darker stripes and

bright green eyes

**Frostflight -** short-haired white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Apprentice, Spiderpaw**

** Shrewtail -** small short-haired tom with gray fur and a dark stripe

down his back

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**QUEENS**

**Honeywhisker -** a beautiful golden she-cat with a few

stripes here and there

**Cloudfeather -** long furred white she-cat with a few grey dapples and

green eyes

**Brambleberry -** lithe short-haired she-cat with brown fur, darker

stripes, and light colored underbelly, muzzle, paws, and tail tip

**Apprentices**

** Breezepaw -** long-furred black tom with white paws, underbelly, tail

tip, muzzle, nose, and ear tips

**Hollypaw -** long-furred black she-cat with white ears, tail tip, paws,

inner forelegs and underbelly

**Ashpaw -** dark furred short-hair tom with darker paws and tail tip

**Russetpaw -** dark furred red long-hair she-cat with a lighter

underbelly, muzzle, and paws

**Mudpaw -** short-hair tom with light brown fur and darker splotches

**Wasp-paw -** short-hair light furred tom with a split tail and ochre

muzzle, ears, paws, and tail

**Hazelpaw -** lithe short-hair she-cat with gray-green fur and thin stripes

**Mistpaw -** smooth furred blue-gray she-cat with deep green eyes

**Frostpaw -** blind she-cat with unkempt light blue-grey fur

**Spiderpaw -** dark furred blue-grey she-cat with barely noticeable

lighter stripes and splotches

**Stormpaw -** large blue-gray short-hair tom with a darker, thicker

furred tail and lighter underbelly and nose

**Spottedpaw -** large spotted blue-gray long-hair tom with a strange

pattern on his face

**ELDERS**

**Otternose -** long-haired brown tom with a lighter underbelly, muzzle,

and nose, and a darker tail tip

**Maplefoot** - short-haired brown she-cat with darker dapples and

lighter underbelly and muzzle

**Half-face** - a white short-hair she-cat who lost half her face in a battle

**KITS**

**Lilykit** - cream colored she-cat with bright green eyes

**Owlkit** - brown tabby tom with slightly darker stripes and a lighter

underbelly and muzzle

**Blizzardkit** - extremely long furred white tom with ice-blue eyes

** Pebblekit** - short-furred gray tom with darker dapples and blue eyes

**Thistlekit** - light gray tom with unkempt long fur

**Galekit - **white she-cat with ice blue eyes and thin light grey stripes

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER **

** Sliverstar -** short-hair silver furred tom with a long scar on his face

taking out one of his blue eyes

**DEPUTY **

**Ashdapple -** short-haired gray she-cat with darker paws and tail tip

and a dappled coat

**MEDICINE CAT **

**Cherrywillow -** short-hair russet furred tabby she-cat with green

eyes and pale paws, tail tip, and underbelly

** Apprentice, Lakepaw  
**

**WARRIORS **

**Cloudshade -** extremely long furred white she-cat with a black chest

and deep green eyes

** Vinelight -** young short-hair cream-colored tom with darker paws, tail,

muzzle, and ears and bright green eyes

**Apprentice, Cherrypaw**

** Bluetail -** blue-grey she-cat with a white tail

**Bravewhisker -** cream-colored long-hair tom with golden tabby

splotches

** Apprentice, Flailpaw **

**Ashskip -** gray tom with dappled feet and tail tip

** Hatchlight -** white long-hair she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

** Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Lakeflower -** short-haired brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Loud-dapple -** short-haired brown tom with blue eyes and dapples

** Reedwhisker -** short-haired russet tabby tom with a white muzzle,

paws, and underbelly and green eyes

**Smallslip -** small gray tom with various dapples

**Sunnyfang -** golden long-haired she-cat with tabby splotches and

amber eyes

**Apprentice, Minnowpaw**

**QUEENS **

**Daisyspring -** cream-colored long-hair she-cat with golden tabby

splotches and golden eyes

**Stormclaw -** blue gray tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICES **

**Flailpaw -** short-hair tortoiseshell tom with green and blue eyes

**Fernpaw -** short-hair cream colored tortoiseshell she-cat with green

eyes

**Lakepaw -** short-hair cream-colored tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Newtpaw -** silver short-hair tom with a long blue-grey stripe down his

back that starts at his nose

**Rainpaw -** blue-grey tabby she-cat

**Troutpaw -** blue-grey tom with brown tabby splotches

**Minnowpaw -** short-haired dark blue-grey tom with highly noticeable

lighter stripes and tail tip

**Cherrypaw -** small long-haired she-cat with tabby markings and large

splotches

**KITS**

******Heronkit -** white tom with a darker back and tail tip

**Spiderkit -** black tom with long legs and brown paws and stomach

**Tumblekit -** long-furred brown tabby tom with green eyes

**WINDCLAN  
**

**LEADER **

**Willowstar -** white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**DEPUTY **

**Redshade -** long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with mostly red fur and

green eyes

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**MEDICINE CAT **

**Breezesong -** white short-hair she-cat with black splotches and a

black tail

**WARRIORS**

**Foxbriar -** short-haired orange she-cat with darker paws, lighter tail

tip and underbelly

** Fernthroat -** short-haired cream-colored she-cat with mottled

fur and a dark throat

** Goosefur -** light gray short-hair tom with green eyes

** Heatherdrop -** beautiful silver short-hair tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Eaglepaw**

**Olivestream -** lithe green-gray tom with a darker back and amber

eyes

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

** Dustwillow -** light-furred tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Littlepaw**

**Fleetwhisker -** white tom with black splotches

**Apprentice, Quickpaw**

**Ratfeather -** short-hair brown tabby tom

**Shrewfall -** grey tabby tom

**Talonwing -** mottled tabby tom with brown fur, golden eyes, light-colored

paws and extremely long claws

**Weedfang -** cream colored mottled tom with brown tabby splotches

**QUEENS **

**Daisyeyes -** light golden short-hair she-cat with brilliant golden eyes

**Leopard-dust -** golden short-hair she-cat with honey-colored dapples

**Lionhawk -** long-haired golden tabby she-cat with mottled fur and

amber eyes

**APPRENTICES **

**Eaglepaw -** short-haired tom with brown mottled fur and white

underbelly, muzzle, and paws

**Leafpaw -** white short-hair she-cat with brown stripes and green eyes

**Swiftpaw -** white mottled tom with green eyes

**Quickpaw -** white mottled she-cat with green eyes and a black nose

**Littlepaw -** brown short-hair tabby tom with a darkened muzzle and

green eyes

**Sheep-paw -** fluffy white she-cat with darker paws and blue eyes

**ELDERS**

**Poolfire -** long-haired blue-grey tom with a lighter nose and a russet

tail

**Rainflake -** long-haired blue–grey she-cat

**KITS**

**Eaglekit -** brown mottled tabby short-hair she-cat with green eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER **

**Maplestar -** lithe short-hair tortoiseshell she-cat with lively green

eyes

**DEPUTY **

**Hawkflame -** long-haired brown tabby with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT **

** Sandleaf -** cream colored tabby she-cat with lighter underbelly, paws,

and muzzle, with blue eyes

**WARRIORS**

**Frogclaw -** short-haired brown tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**Grassmouse -** small short-hair tom with brown fur and green eyes

**Squirrelshine -** sleek furred russet long hair she-cat with a lighter

nose

**Apprentice, Gingerpaw**

** Gorseface -** gray short-hair tabby tom with a darker face and tail tip

**Flintclaw -** gray tabby tom with darker tail tip and paws and blue

eyes

**Poolstep -** blue-grey short-hair tom with dark paws and a light

colored nose

**Robinflight -** short-hair red-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with green

eyes

**Yellowsplash -** dark-furred long-hair she-cat with ocher splotches and yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

**QUEENS **

**Goldenmouse -** small long-haired golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Rosestrike -** short-haired cream-colored she-cat with russet stripes

and splotches

**APPRENTICES **

**Gingerpaw -** long-furred orange she-cat with stormy blue eyes

**Tigerpaw -** long-furred russet tabby tom with bright green eyes

**ELDERS**

**Rockbranch -** short-hair grey tom with russet stripes and blue eyes

**KITS**

**Spottedkit -** short-hair tortoiseshell she-cat

**CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS  
**

** Dave -** long-furred golden tom

**Rose -** long-furred golden she-cat

**Jack -** short-hair black tom with green eyes and a white spot over

one eye

**Mayor - **short-hair black tom with a brown back and blue eyes


	2. Prologue

A blue-grey she-cat sat atop a tree, staring into the starry night sky. Her white-tipped tail twitched in agitation, wondering what will happen, when it seems as if the whole world was on the brink of destruction. Her ears flicked back, a rustle in the leaves behind her. With one sniff, she could recognize the cat instantly.

"Asking StarClan for answers?" the new she-cat asked, her amber eyes knowing well what what was on the leader's mind.

The dappled she-cat nodded. "StarClan has been silent for many moons. I have asked them time and time again, but it seems they will never answer." She sighed, "I wonder what will become of us, Tawnypool."

Tawnypool moved to sit next to her leader. "They will answer when they feel ready, Rainstar."

This time she turned to her medicine cat, "But when will they be ready, Tawnypool? Will it be thousands of seasons later, or two moons, or even when none of us are left? I fear if we do not receive something soon, we may all perish."

The two cats fell silent for a moment, staring at the sky. Then Tawnypool stood, her fur bristled, her eyes wide.

Rainstar turned towards her, "What?! What is it?!"

The tabby's eyes glossed over, her mouth open and gaping like a fish, mumbling to herself.

_"When all hope is lost, chaos will rein over all,_

_The forest will be drowned in blood,_

_Both loyal and treacherous spattered on mud._

_But four will emerge from the dirt,_

_One of Time, one of Space._

_One of Breath, one of Light._

_Should they choose to raze or save,_

_The Clans will be plunged into the dark or the bright."_

Tawnypool's eyes returned to they're regular lively amber, her fur laying flat and her mouth closing. Rainstar was staring at her, her blue eyes filled with shock and wonder.

Tawnypool sat and cocked her head to the side, "What happened?"

Rainstar sat down as well, "A message from StarClan..." she replied, reciting what she had heard. "But... How can this be? Who are these four? How can the forest be drowned in blood?!"

Tawnypool turned her head to look at the stars. "I do not know the answers you seek, but if this is what StarClan has decreed, then it must be so."


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

A cat walks through the forest, free of his collar. His blue eyes gleam with excitement, his ears swiveling towards every noise. His white paws quietly pad through the undergrowth, as he sniffs around.  
_There!_ he thought, as a slight rustle in the bushes catches his attention. There, sitting on the root of a tree, was a small, brown mouse. He got into position, his forelegs on the ground, his flank up in the air, shaking ad he readied himself to pounce. He bunched up his haunches, and just as he was about to pounce, a familiar rumble behind him sounded, his ears flicking back towards the noise. He turned his head towards the noise, sniffing the air for any sign of danger. When he turned back, the mouse had gone.

John awoke to the sound of food being poured into his dish. He had been dreaming again, it was the same dream as many dreams before, and each time he got a little bit closer to catching the mouse, and each time it had escaped him.

He sighed, scratching at his collar. In his dream, he had no collar. He stood up, padding to his food dish. His sister, it seemed, was still asleep, as she had not gotten up from her bed, and her food dish was still food.

John started eating, though he was bored of the dry taste of the same food everyday, he had no choice, as it was the only food he was given. He had tried taking the housefolks' food once, and it didn't end well.

John left through the cat door without finishing his food, as he wasn't very hungry, the bland taste tended to diminish his appetite after dreaming of mice. The fresh scents of cat mint and various other plants hit his nose as he padded outside, but he ignored these, instead jumping onto the fence that bordered his yard from the forest beyond.

"Yo," a familiar voice called nonchalantly.

John turned to the voice, spotting his heavily furred friend. "Hey Dave! What's up?"

Dave jumped onto the fence and sat down, grooming his tail. "Nothing much." He turned an amber eye towards John. "You?"

John sighed, "I had the dream again."

Dave stopped grooming himself to turn towards John. "Dude, just go find a mouse or something and eat it, maybe the dream will go away. There should be plenty of mice in the forest over there. Mayor caught a crow there once," he told him, returning back to his grooming.

John scoffed, "That fat old cat never caught a crow! He barely even gets up to eat from his own bowl after his trip to the vet!"

Dave paused, "Hey, woah, the Mayor is cool." Then he shrugged, "That's just what he told me. Just be careful, I heard there are wild cats out there who wouldn't hesitate to eat a small morsel like you."

John hissed playfully, "I'm not that small! I bet I could take down anyone of those big cats!"

The cream-colored tom shrugged, "Alright, suit yourself. Just don't go dying out there, or Jade will freak."

John jumped down from the fence, "Wish me luck!"

Dave flicked his tail in acknowledgement, and John took his first step towards freedom, and a whole new world.


End file.
